I Dare You! Part 2
by Mellyse Sumiraka
Summary: Norbert and Daggett still dare each other to do the most outrageous things. I'm not good with summaries... sorry.


I Dare You! (Part 2)  
  
An Angry Beavers Parody Ficlet  
  
by Mel

Disclaimer: I don't own Angry Beavers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once inside the beaver home of two brothers Norbert and Daggett, they were already causing ruckus by doing childish dares ranging from wearing the most ridiculous clothes to eating expired creamy twigs filled with maggots. The house was a complete mess and the dares just kept coming. Until...  
  
"Oh Norbert!" Daggett sang to his brother. "It's my turn to dare you to do something...right?"  
  
Norbert blinked at Daggett for a moment, counting his fingers to make sure he didn't lose track. Realizing that the other brown beaver was right, he grimaced secretly and flashed a quick smile.  
  
"Yes it's your turn, Daggett," he sighed, hoping he wouldn't dare him to do the ultimate of dares like last time.  
  
Daggett looked at the ceiling to ponder. He later displayed a smug, yet sinister look on his face, believing that what he was about to do next would be something that his opponent can't refuse. If Norbert does the dare, then I'll win the game and finally eat my favorite dessert, he chuckled deviously.  
  
"Okay, Norbert. I dare you to...go outside and stick your head into a sleeping boa constrictor's mouth!"  
  
Dead silence.  
  
Norbert was more silent, thinking if he should take up the dare. Already he pointed his finger dramatically at Daggett saying, "I double dare you to you outside and put your head in the snake's mouth!"  
  
The other beaver gasped in shock and disbelief at Norbert's ever so sudden counter. He only laughed in a cocky manner, shooting right back. "I triple dog dare you then!"  
  
Nearly floored in an instant by Daggett's triple dog dare counter, Norbert had to think quickly without giving up. In thought, he wasn't so sure if he should even think about the ultimate level of taboo. He frowned for a moment. If Daggett did it to him previously when that old Mystical Beaver Weirdo appeared out of nowhere...why can't he do it too? Forget the quadruple or even the quintuple, now it was his time to do it.  
  
"Is that right?" he smirked.  
  
"Yes," Daggett smirked right back at Norbert.  
  
"No... no I don't think so, Daggett," Norbert shook his head as he chuckled. "You wanna know why?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Because I invoke the ultimate, infinite, can't-back-down dare on you to do it! Unless if you're...chicken!"  
  
Before Daggett could say anything after picking up his jaw from the floor, a large poof can be heard with smoke covering up the place. After a few moments of getting the smoke cleared in the living room, silence became even more golden as Daggett stared at Norbert and his sudden change of clothes.  
  
"Since when did you of all insane people become that Mystical Beaver Weirdo?!" he asked.  
  
Norbert was also utterly surprised by his outfit. He shrugged it off and smiled. "Beats me. Now go do it, Daggy-poo!"  
  
Daggett shuddered at the nickname, but sighed and gave up as he went outside to do the dare. Norbert watched with a video camera in his hand, smiling with glee as he placed the crispy and creamy twig dessert next to him. He immediately ate it as Daggett put his head into the boa constrictor's mouth. So far everything seemed fine, until the huge snake's mouth snapped shut. He screamed, panicked, and tried to pull his head out of there. Who would've known what would happen next.  
  
Norbert couldn't stop laughing at his brother for some time, finally watching him pull his head out. Fortunately, the snake was sleeping like a baby as Daggett stumbled back into the house, messy and bruised from all that struggling.  
  
"Are you happy now, Norbert?"  
  
"Yes!" Norbert laughed louder at Daggett as he ate the last of his dessert. All this laughing made him go upstairs and take a nap. Plopping on the bottom of his bunk bed, he sighed and smiled, falling asleep as Daggett sat on the floor, suffering from a humiliating defeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic I had ever submitted on this site. Constructive criticism is preferred over flaming.


End file.
